Infatuation of the Best Kind
by Suddenwonder
Summary: When Yugi, Yami, Seto, Jou, Honda and Otogi go on a trip, it wasn’t all it cracked up to be ex) The beach house was dilapidated, the guy next door is hitting on Seto's puppy, and everyone is betting on the others misfortunes. YAOI!


**Hola, this is a new ficcy with lots of yaoi for your enjoyment, so enjoy loves!**

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Infatuation of the best kind 

It was an unexpectedly small house, with a white and green exterior with small windows and two huge ones. There was a front porch and a back one that led onto the beach, the front doors were glass with a screen and the back ones were sliding doors that were also made of the substance. It was two stories that had an attic has well, there were 3 rooms on the top floor with a bathroom at the end of the hall, there then was a bathroom, living room, and kitchen in the bottom floor but with no basement.

-" There are only three rooms"? Yami said looking down at the torn brochure, "I though you said it was going to be worth our while"? He turned his head at the plump lady with glasses.

She smiled sweetly at the six teenagers, "well why wouldn't you want three bedrooms. You're six teenagers with hormones, sex drives and you're all even in the couple department". She then picked up her briefcase and walked over to her car. "Have fun boys"! She said enthusiastically. "Don't get in too much _trouble_"! She added chuckling to herself, and then drove away.

"Hey three is better then six! A lot more action"! Honda exclaimed cheerfully.

Seto wouldn't agree with Honda verbally but mentally he was very happy with the outcome of this dilapidated thing they called a beach house. He looked down to where is partner should have been but he wasn't there. His head shot up to an ear-popping scream.

All four looked towards the beach shocked, there stood Yugi on the shore screaming for Jounouchi to come in from the waves that were becoming very violent. Now Jou would immediately follow the smaller ones direction but he couldn't get back to the shoreline, his arms were becoming increasingly tired and his lungs began to burn with the amount of sea salt entering them.

"I… CAN'T"! Jou gulped, "I can't get back to shore"! He choked back a cry. He was feeling very weak, the waves gave a brutal lurch and Jounouchi was flung into some rocks, "oh". Jounouchi's eyes closed slowly and he felt himself begin to drift downwards. 

Seto's lungs hurt from the running, that stupid puppy had to go swimming he never even told anyone he was-

_"Seto when we get there I'm going to go in the water okay so watch for me"! _

"DAMN IT"! He yelled aloud. When he finally reached the shoreline someone had already rescued Jou and it wasn't Yami or the others it was some guy who most likely lived there… and was holding his puppy… Seto could feel his face burning up and temper rising progressively more and more by the second. 

Jou leaned into the warmth assuming it was Seto that had saved him, the blonde thought he would have died if not for Seto that pulled him above water so he could gulp in some much needed air. Jou leisurely opened his eyes and gazed up into dark green eyes… WAIT dark green eyes??? This wasn't Seto it was some random guy, who he was basking in the warmth from. "PUT ME DOWN"! He screamed at the top of his lungs!

The man gently put Jou down, "sorry bout that, the waves are really dangerous and you looked like you were about to drown in them". He smiled then looked away.

Jou felt bad, he did save him, "no I should be sorry, I just thought you were someone else, I shouldn't have overreacted". Jou stopped himself he was actually apologizing!

Seto pushed through Honda and Otogi who were wondering Jou was all right and glared at the auburn haired man, he slid a possessive arm around the blonde's waist. "Thank you for saving my _boyfriends_ life now get lost we have to go unpack if we want to go to that exclusive party tonight". He added snottily. Seto lead Jou back to the beach hastily, while picking up their bags on the way in. 

"Which way is the biggest room"? Jou said aloud completely ignoring his lovers earlier actions, even if he decided to get mad at him he would always lose, he'd just apologize later to… he didn't even get his name, now that's just rude.

Seto opened each of the four doors the last door directed to the biggest and damn this room could have been half of the house! He threw Jounouchi's bag to the ground and started to unpack his and put the clothes inside away in the dresser, he smirked at the red and white dress he picked out for the bet tonight he was going to have with Jounouchi, apparently though Yami and Honda caught wind of the idea and brought along their own dresses for their lovers. It was going to be a royal betting or card game or whatever the hell it was going to be tonight!? 

"HEY"! Honda yelled at Kaiba's back, "You can't have the biggest room it's unfair, what about Otogi and me"!

"It's Otogi and I and what about Aibou and I", Yami cried angrily. He wasn't very pleased on how rude Seto was earlier but he couldn't just come into this house and expect to be treated like a king! He glanced over to where Jounouchi was, the blonde looked forlorn, he wondered if it was because he never got the chance to thank him and apologize for his possessive boyfriends actions previously.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Yugi yawned and rubbed his eyes gingerly before going downstairs. After much arguing Seto ended up getting the room as long as Honda got to place his stupid sculpture he made in the living room, I guess Seto can't have his cake and eat it too. The small tri-coloured haired boy walked into the living room to find Seto and Jou arguing about something stupid once again.

"Fine you know what lets make a bet"! Jou said slamming his fists down on the coffee table.

'Just as planned' Seto thought to himself amusingly while crossing is leg over his knee. "All right then what should we bet on"?

Honda then caught on to what he was saying; "hey better yet how about teams! Seto can be one leader and Jou the other, then who ever wins gets to pick what the loser team does"! He beamed proudly at his smart idea.

Seto had to admit that was a good idea, "fine then Jou you may pick first".

Jou thought hard, he wanted the smartest since he wasn't exactly to bright himself, "Uh I choose Yugi"!

"Yami".

"Otogi".

"Eh… Honda I suppose".

"Hey I'm the only one that was left! You can't suppose that"!

Yugi sighed he really didn't want to be part of this, and by Yami's tone neither did he.

"Do we really have to do this"? Yami said in exasperation, he crossed his arms when he sat up, "and come on there really isn't anything to bet on".

"Oh you know"-

"Shut up Honda"! Seto hit him across the head, "I didn't realize that the king of games would turn down a challenge when the stakes are so interesting". He said hungrily.

Yami's head shot up, and understood what he meant… the dresses. "Fine lets get it over with the party starts in less then two hours.

"If my, Yami's and Honda's team wins you all dress up in women's dresses that we have chosen for you tonight". Seto smirked.

"Fine if you lose and we win Honda gives up the sculpture- mmhp"! 

Yugi and Otogi covered Jounouchi's mouth. "NO"! They yelled in unison.

"What he really means is you have to bottom to us the rest of the trip"! Otogi leered evilly, "we know how much you guys hate that"!

Yugi even had to admit that was pretty good, and had to grin sadistically too.

Honda's mouth gaped open, "but we haven't even had sex yet"!

Seto was thinking of the deal but before he could protest Yami shot out his hand and shook Jounouchi's.

"DEAL"! Yami shouted gleefully, he grabbed the blonde's hand and shook it violently. "So… how will we decide who wins"?

Otogi looked through the games, "there is pictionary, and the new version of pictionary, who the hell brought these games"! Otogi asked angrily.

"I… I did". Yugi murmured. "Grandpa doesn't approve of other games with intellectual thinking involved.

"Whew thank god Grandpa"! Jounouchi said smiling stupidly. He placed his hands behind his head and laid against the pillow.

Seto just sat there with a look of detest on his face, but it was a fast game and he was a good artist, "yes we'll play pictionary".

Later…

"Goose"?

"Duck"?

"Bird"?

"Uh, uh a bird dinosaur thing…"

"TIMES UP"!

Otogi sighed, "You guys it was an eagle and how the hell had it anything to do with 65 billion years ago Jou"?

"I unno I just though it was a smart answer"! Jou scratched his head thoughtfully.

Seto smirked idly, "well this means you three idiots lost and that means you wear the dresses to tonight's party".

"This'll be delicious and then I get laid afterwards". Honda wrapped his arms around Otogi and added wickedly, "I get to top too"!

Otogi pushed his lover to the floor, "well it just so happens I don't feel like sex". Otogi sat up and walked toward the stairs swaying his hips in fashion like _you can't get this boy_.

Jou sat there in a miserable state, he wasn't planning on losing that bet! He felt the couch shift and Seto's cologne filled his senses, as the other pulled him on to his lap.

"Don't feel bad, you'll be wearing something pretty, sexy and beautiful like you", he cupped the blonde's face in his hand then kissed the soft pink lips in a supple kiss that lasted only a few minutes. "Now lets go get you ready for tonight.  

Yami carried his koi up to the smallest bedroom, Honda's temperament had managed to get him the second biggest bedroom, lucky bastard, and apparently since he and Yugi could share a body they got the smallest room. He gently placed Yugi down on the bed sheets and clambered on him lying on his chest.

Yugi played with his lover's hair, "you had this plan all along didn't you". Yugi looked down on Yami's hair.

"Uh yeah, but I didn't think… well you would look hot and um Honda and Seto are doing it". He stammered.

Yugi chuckled, "I don't mind, you'll bottom to me anyway"!

"Hey"! Yami got up and pounced on Yugi tickling him like there was no tomorrow. He knew all of Yugi's weak spots and took full advantage of it, once he had Yugi pinned beneath him again, he kissed him delicately on the nose, "I love you so much Aibou".

"Me too Yami, I love you so much".

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

That is the end of the first chapter I hope this isn't much but I'd like at least ten reviews before I do the next chapter just to see how I'm doin, love you lots see ya next time!


End file.
